


Nightmares

by TheTasteOfOranges



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTasteOfOranges/pseuds/TheTasteOfOranges
Summary: Nines finds out he can dream whilst in stasis, so he looks forward to going into stasis every night. That is until he learns he can have nightmares too.Luckily Gavin is there to calm him down.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work on here so I apologise for how bad it is lmao.
> 
> This is pretty self explanatory- Nines has a nightmare and Gavin is there for him.

Nines looked forward to going into stasis for the night. He looked forward to tucking himself into bed next to Gavin and listening to the other man's breathing as he falls asleep. It's a great comfort to him. And that experience became more enjoyable once Nines found out that he, like humans, could dream. It confused him at first; the odd places he'd never been before and the people he'd never met, the scenarios he found himself in which didn't make sense once he came out of stasis. When he 'woke up' parts of the dream became blurry, he had trouble remembering exactly what happened and he became anxious, worrying that something had gone wrong with him: lines of corrypted code or a few loose wires in his brain. He panicked and rushed to tell Gavin but was relieved to find out that, that was normal among others and he wasn't broken. 

So upon discovering the absolute delightful confusion of dreams he started to notice himself wishing that the end of the day would come sooner so he could dream again. It was completely fascinating to him, sometimes finding that certain places or people would appear in multiple of these dreams. He often saw Gavin in them.

One day, like every other day, Nines got into bed and snuggled up next to Gavin, putting his head in the human's chest and wrapping his arms around him, feeling content and peaceful.

After entering stasis he was almost immediately whisked away to the DPD. He looked around, finding Gavin talking with Tina Chen in the break room. Gavin saw him enter and smiled wide before walking up to him and hugging him tightly. Reciprocating the hug Nines started having a muffled conversation with Officer Chen whilst the shorter man clung onto him. Suddenly he was being pushed away and Gavin was saying sorry to him, over and over like he had done something wrong, but before he could ask Gavin what was the matter he was standing outside a home, it was raining and well past midnight. There were police cars parked outside, their flashing lights lighting up the rainy night sky. A few police officers scattered the front lawn either talking to each other or doing whatever police officers do when the detectives are investigating the crime scene. He entered the house immediately noticing the walls covered in both blood and thirium. Gavin was there examining the body that lay sprawled out and mangled on the floor, it was a horrifying sight. As Nines stepped towards Gavin the body suddenly sprung up and ran out, leaving a thick trail of coagulated blood. Gavin ran after the body screaming something like "you're supposed to be fucking dead you can't run away!". Nines is taken away again and this time he's standing in a dark, thin alleyway and at the end is Gavin. He's sitting propped up against one of the walls and he's bleeding, gushing blood from the side of his head and torso. Nines rushes to him finding the detective's pulse almost nonexistent. " Gavin! Oh god what happened? Gavin can you hear me?!"  
"Ti-Tin can?"  
"Gavin oh my god! Hold still help is on the way"  
"Nines i-i" He coughs up blood, it dribbling down his chin  
"Stay with me Gavin! Please you can do it! Stay awake for me Gavin!"  
Nines is panicking and the pulse under his fingertips is fading.  
"Nines i-i...I..love..you... " The detective goes limp and suddenly Nines is crying. He's shaking, heart wretching sobs and screams echo in the alley.  
"Gavin? H-hey... Gavin! W-wake up... come on...GAVIN! no no NO PLEASE GAVIN! "

He screams himself out of stasis. Flailing about like a fish out of water. His simulated breathing is erratic and his vision is filled with static, he can feel wet tears running down his cheeks as he remembers the "dream". Gavin is instantly awake and pulling Nines into a tight embrace. Its warm and calming and Nines can feel himself over heating, his fans kicking it into overdrive to try to keep him from rebooting. He allows himself to cry, the image of Gavin's lifeless body lying in his arms never leaving his memory bank. He normally curses the fact that he can remember his funky dreams in their entirety but now he wishes he could forget. Everytime he closes his eyes the sight of blood fills his vision and he's forced to relive that scene over and over. 

Gavin runs a hand through his hair, whispering soothing words whilst keeping an eye on the dangerously red cycling LED. " Shhh it's okay, it's just a nightmare none of it's real"  
"You-you d-died Gavin, i-i watched you d-die r-right in front of m-me"  
"I'm okay! I'm okay, see baby-" Gavin carefully took Nines' hand and placed it over his heart. The Android could feel the very real heartbeat under his palm.  
"-I'm okay, it was just a nightmare"  
"Please don't leave me again Gavin, I can't do that again" Nines was then filled with uncertainty, what if this was a part of the nightmare? Would he suddenly wake up for real and still be there in the alley with Gavin's cold body?   
"I promise Nines, I won't ever leave you" He gave a small kiss to Nines' forehead whilst gently laying them back down. He wrapped his boyfriend up in his arms, resting his chin on the other's head, still running his fingers through Nines' hair. Just before saying goodnight, Gavin placed a gentle kiss on Nines' lips, enticing a small, sleepy smile from the other. Eventually they both got some restful sleep and Nines was delighted to find that his stasis was peacefully uneventful and that was in fact just a dream. 

All throughout the next day Nines was clingy. Holding Gavin's hand whenever he could and cuddling him at his desk. They got a few odd looks from other police officers and was asked if they were alright from Connor. Despite what he said and acted about the situation, Gavin was actually extremely happy that he had Nines clinging to him like a koala bear. He wasn't happy about the nightmare, it had scared his boyfriend to the point of crying which literally never happened, but he was happy that Nines didn't want to let him go. It showed him that his otherwise expressionless glorified toaster actually cared about him. 

"I love you Gavin" He said when they were sat at Gavin's desk within the last hour of their work day.

"I love you too Nines, so so much"


End file.
